


Każdy Reese

by Cala



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Reese, zdrajca, stoi twarzą w twarz z końcem świata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Każdy Reese

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Every Reese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261599) by [Cala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala)



> Cala pisze po polskiemu. Cala jest mroczna. Cala bawi się czasem. Cala pójdzie się leczyć.

Derek Reese, zdrajca, stoi twarzą w twarz z końcem świata.

I.  
Wie, że nazywa się Derek, bo tak mówiła do niego Jesse.

„Derek, dlaczego pozwalasz, żeby metal zbliżał się tak bardzo do Johna?” „Derek, ucieknijmy, zapomnijmy.” „Derek!”

Derek wie, że był zdrajcą i wciąż nim jest, bo pozwolił, żeby osobiste korzyści przesłoniły mu jego misję. Nie chronił Johna Connora, nie walczył ze SkyNet.  
Zamiast tego pieprzył się ze swoją dziewczyną w jakimś anonimowym hotelu, tak jakby koniec nie nadchodził wielkimi krokami.

II.  
Wie, że nazywa się Reese, bo tak zwraca się do niego Sara.

„Reese, moja noga... Nie jest dobrze...” „Reese, John jest najważniejszą osobą na świecie, żadne z nas się nie liczy.” „Reese, proszę...”

Reese wie, że jest zdrajcą, bo sprzeciwił się rozkazom, które mu dano. Nie chroni Johna Connora, nie walczy ze SkyNet.  
Zamiast tego ślepo podąża tam, gdzie Sara, chroni ją, zabija dla niej. Każdego dnia depcze pamięć swojego brata pozwalając sobie na zachowanie niegodne żołnierza.  
Przynosi ukojenie, kiedy powinien zranić. Kłamie, zamiast zadać ból ujawniając prawdę.

III.  
Wie, że stoi twarzą w twarz z końcem świata, bo był tam, kiedy koniec nadszedł.

On miał wtedy 17 lat i brata. Koniec świata - rakiety, ból i ogień.

Teraz nie ma brata, za to jest starszy i zdradza wszystkich, których kocha. Koniec świata ma brązowe włosy i martwe oczy.  
Derek boi się teraz równie mocno, jak wtedy.

IV.  
Jesse wspomniała mu kiedyś o koncepcji światów równoległych. O tym, że jest gdzieś świat bez SkyNet. O tym, że jest gdzieś Derek, który wyrósł na strażaka. O tym, że jest gdzieś Derek, który ma brata.  
Derek pomyślał, że jest gdzieś Derek, który nie jest żołnierzem. Derek, który nie jest zdrajcą.  
Czuł włosy Jesse łaskoczące go w szyję i chciał powiedzieć, że jest gdzieś Derek, który ma Jesse i mają dom, i są szczęśliwi.

Ale wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Sara z trudem łapiąc oddech powiedziała, że koniec świata nadszedł i że ona i John potrzebują wsparcia.  
Reese bez słowa wstał, ubrał się i naładował broń.

Bo bez względu na to, ile światów równoległych istnieje, każdy Reese, zawsze, wszędzie, będzie chronił Sarę i za nią zginie.


End file.
